


Second Chances

by woakiees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woakiees/pseuds/woakiees
Summary: “Whoever said your first date with a person would be the most awkward of dates fucking lied, and clearly had never been on a second first date before.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Second Chances

Whoever said your first date with a person would be the most awkward of dates fucking _lied_ , and clearly had never been on a _second_ first date before. In your opinion, a second first date with an ex lover should constitute as a new form of torture. And you _weren’t_ being dramatic.

It was _terrible_. You didn’t know why, couldn’t really explain it, it just was.

Maybe it was because first dates were usually with a stranger, someone you knew almost nothing about, and there you were, staring across the table at a man you knew so intimately well, a man who still brought butterflies to your stomach each time his big brown eyes met yours and whose voice made your heart race. A man who knew you just as well. He knew each dark crevice of your mind and the spot along your spine that if he trailed his fingers just right against it, he could make your body practically tremble in his hands.

All of that history, all of those emotions and the collection of memories made. His face, oh so familiar and still so handsome. You knew this man.

Or at least, you thought you did. Given the circumstances, maybe you didn’t know him at all. Maybe he was a stranger.

You shook your head. You were giving yourself whiplash, trying to make sense of something that should be so simple.

Why were you giving him a second chance?

You shouldn’t be there. You didn’t know why you agreed to it, why you said yes to letting him take you out to the same cantina where you had your _first_ first date. He sure as hell didn’t deserve it.

Second chances weren’t really your thing. You always believed that if a person thought enough of you, if you meant as much to them as they meant to you, they wouldn’t need a second chance. They would never do anything to warrant needing one.

Maybe that was a little idealistic. Maybe it made you a bit of an asshole. But it was what you had always believed, something you had learned from your mother when you were only ten years old. People didn’t deserve second chances because they shouldn’t need them in the first place.

So why were you giving him one?

You loved him, but that wasn’t a good enough answer. Not for you. Not given what he did to land you both in this position — you, a complete mess trying to figure shit out, and him, trying to…wait.

“Are you actually, literally, _really_ trying to recreate our first date?”

You recognized the outfit, and the flowers he had given you when he had picked you up from your quarters. Fuck, base wasn’t even on this planet anymore, and he had still brought you all the way back to take you to the same fucking cantina.

Poe looked pained almost — you couldn’t tell if it was because he’d been caught or if it was from your tone.

Probably your tone.

“Or is this just your generic date shit? Did you bring her here too?”

Definitely your tone, and your words this time. He flinched, his lips turning down into a deep frown as he tore his eyes away from yours, feeling small under your intense gaze.

“I didn’t take her on a date.”

“Oh, so you just fucked her like a cheap whore and then expected to come running back to me? That’s nice.”

“I didn’t fuck her either.”

“And you really expect me to believe that?”

“I didn’t-”

“Poe, she was naked in our bed.”

He flinched again, pinching the bridge of his nose, looking so completely frustrated yet so lost at the same time. You almost felt bad for him. Almost.

“I know it looked bad, sweetheart-”

“Oh it looked worse than bad, because it was-”

“Terrible. I know it looked fucking _terrible_ , but I promise you I didn’t do anything with her.”

“I don’t want to listen to this.”

You started to get up, but his hand shot out, his fingers wrapping gently around your wrist — you could very easily break out of it if you wanted to, and he knew that. And when you didn’t pull away, he guided you back into your bar stool, his eyes calmer than they had been before.

“Please just give me a chance to explain myself.”

You stayed silent, giving him his chance. His _last_ chance.

He looked nervous, and to you that was the first sign that he wasn’t lying. It was easy for him to lie, but it was harder for him to tell the truth.

“She flew with Black Squadron that afternoon during drill,” he started, keeping his gaze on where his fingers were still encircling your wrist. “She got sick, and none of us thought she needed to get checked out for just a bit of vomit-”

You pushed the food he had ordered for you away. “Gross.”

“Sorry. But I didn’t know what else to do with her, she was dizzy and couldn’t really talk so I took her back to our quarters so that she could lay down and sleep it off. I still had shit to do, so I left her there. I don’t know why she was naked, maybe she thought she was in her own quarters? I don’t know. But I fucking promise Y/N, she was fully clothed when I left her there.”

Your stomach flipped. You could hear the truth in his words, but for some reason, you didn’t want to believe them. You wanted to believe that he had royally fucked up and slept with another woman.

Poe was determined, though. It was one of the things you loved about him. He let go of your wrist, tilting your chin up with a single finger until you were staring into those stupid brown eyes of his.

“Promise?”

“I swear.”

You sighed, hating the sinking feeling that lingered in the pit of your stomach.

As if he could read your mind, Poe frowned, watching you intently. “What is it?”

“It’s just hard for me to forgive you after everything that’s happened.”

He looked confused, his lips slightly pursed as he tried to remember what else he had done, but he couldn’t think of a damn thing.

“I don’t-”

“It’s not about this. I forgive you for this.”

“Then what else-”

You couldn’t stop interrupting him apparently. “We spent weeks arguing Poe. I fell asleep without you most nights and you’d be gone when I woke up, fuck, sometimes I wasn’t sure that you had even come to bed at all. You’d go days at a time without kissing me. And then you were shocked when I accused you of cheating? Really?”

Poe could only stare at you, shaking his head slowly, his mouth falling open then shut as he searched for something to say.

“Sweetheart, I’ve just had a lot going on.”

“I feel like I don’t mean anything to you at all.”

“You know that’s not fucking true.”

His voice was stern, his eyes narrowing just a little bit at the accusation.

“See? You get defensive when I try to tell you how I feel.”

“Because you _know_ you mean _everything_ to me.”

“And now we’re arguing again.”

“This is arguing? I thought we were having a conversation.”

You glared at him, trying to stand again only for him to pull you back down again, his expression softening once more.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” His voice was softer too. “I just, fuck Y/N, I love you so much and I’m sorry that I’ve made you feel like this. I let my work keep me from you and that’s no excuse. You should come first.”

“I should, but I don’t.”

“But you do. You always have. And I swear to the Maker himself, I’m going to do a better job of showing you that because I can’t fucking stand sleeping in our bed without you.”

You almost snapped at him again, but you couldn’t. You knew he was genuinely sorry, and you also knew how much waking up alone fucking sucked. You sighed.

Damn those stupid brown eyes.

“This is your last fucking chance, Poe Dameron. You’re not getting a third.”

You knew that was a lie.

You knew you’d give him a third, a fourth, a fifth.

But with the way he was staring at you with so much love and promise shining within every atom of his being, you knew he wouldn’t take them.


End file.
